


pauwi na ako (sa'yo)

by harudam (ppchawa)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, ceo! hyunsuk, sukhoon
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppchawa/pseuds/harudam
Summary: Hyunsuk just wants to go home, and by home he means Jihoon and their son Doyoung.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	pauwi na ako (sa'yo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing for my treasure ship and im new to the fandom i hope you enjoy this as much as i do enjoy writing this, and wala akong beta read at ginawa ko rin siya ng alas dose ng gabi kaya medyo lutang pa ako nito choz 1/4 ayon enjoy! 
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito mga ka-sukhoonist. :)

“Ano ba ‘yan? How can you all let the investor withdrew?” galit na sabi ni Hyunsuk.  
  
“Tapos sasabihin niyo sa’kin you all did your best? Eh paano na cancel ‘yong transaction kung ginawa niyo ‘yong best niyo.” galit pa rin at malakas ang boses na sabi ni Hyunsuk.  
  
Kahit naman na mag withdrew ang investor na ito ay hindi naman babagsak ang kumpaniya, it’s just that Hyunsuk’s being Hyunsuk.  
  
_The hot, gwapo, cold, snob, at competitive na CEO._ _  
_ _  
_ “Sir, we really did our best but they said that the offer of our rival company is much more better than we propose.” the Team leader of the department said.  
  
“Then shouldn’t you doubled or add a thing on what we propose? Pero anong ginawa niyo hinayaan niyo lang sila.” sabay palo nito sa lamesa.  
  
Everyone flinched.  
  
Rinig na rinig naman ito sa buong kwarto.  
  
Walang gustong magsalita at tanging mga buntong hininga lang ni Hyunsuk ang maririnig.  
  
Hyunsuk then brushed his hair because of the frustration.  
  
“Oh, ngayon saan tayo hahanap ng papalit doon? Sa dami dami ng pwede niyong ipalpak ito pang transaction na ‘to —” pero bago pa matapos ni Hyunsuk ang sasabihin niya ay may narinig na siyang tawag na nagmumula sa telepono.  
  
“Didn’t i tell you all na kapag nasa meeting kayo eh patayin o i silent niyo ang mga telepono niyo.” malakas na tono ng boses na sabi ni Hyunsuk.  
  
Everyone flinched at aligagang-aligaga sa paghahanap ng telepono na wlaang tigil sa pagtunog pero wala naman sakanila ang problema.  
  
The team leader of the department speak again. “S-sir… sainyo po yata ‘yong tumutunog.”  
  
Hyunsuk then get his phone and the team leader is right sakaniya nga.  
  
He then apologize before taking the call.  
  
All of them released a sigh.  
  
“Mahal..” malumanay at malambing na panimula nito.  
  
Everyone’s in awe on how can the strict, cold, snob, hot, CEO ay maging isang cute na cute na tuta mula sa isang galit na leon.  
  
_And they knew who is it._ _  
__  
__It’s the CEO’s husband. Park Jihoon._  
  
And they love how the love story of the two started dahil ayon na rin sa isang company patroller na kaibigan ng nagiisang CEO. Their love starts at hating eacother’s guts just because.  
  
Talaga nga naman pinaninindigan na ni Hyunsuk ang kaniyang pagiging cold at snob na aura no’n pa man.  
  
_But then he met his match. And that’s is Park Jihoon._  
  
_Park Jihoon na walang inaatrasang laban at kahit ano._ _  
__  
__Park Jihoon na cute, masungit pero alam mong hindi magpapatalo_.  
  
_And the rest is history._ _  
__  
__And as clich_ _é_ _as it may seem, ganiyan na ganiyan nagsimula ang lahat._ _  
__  
_ “May tinatapos lang akong meeting then i’ll go home after this.” malambing pa rin ang tono ng boses nito.  
  
“How’s dobby?” Hyunsuk asks about their son.  
  
“You should rest first you’ve been helping him with the school works since afternoon and what time is it now? Almost six pm in the evening. Kumain ka na ba?” Ani Hyunsuk.  
  
Nakangiti naman ang lahat habang nakikinig sa usapan ng mag asawa. Mukhang nakalimutan ata ni cold, snob, hot CEO na may iba pa siyang kasama sa meeting room.  
  
Tama nga ang chika ng company patroller.  
  
Kay Jihoon lang magiging kalmado at sweet ang nag iisang Choi Hyunsuk the CEO of Choi Enterprises.  
  
It’s not that ayaw ni Hyunsuk maging gano’n sa lahat. He can’t just trust anyone that easily kaya pili lang ang pinakikitaan niya ng mga ganitong side niya.  
  
And he’s not that cold and strict sa mga employees niya and they all knows that.  
  
Sadyang hindi lang talaga araw-araw pasko kapag si Hyunsuk na ang usapan.  
  
“Mahal kita, mahal na mahal kita.” sabay baba nito ng tawag ni Jihoon.  
  
“Okay. fix what is need to be fix and submit a report to me tomorrow.” pagbalik nito sa usual work aura at tono ng boses nito.  
  
Sabay isa-isa nang nagsilabasan ang mga tao na nasa meeting room.  
  
Kasama na roon si Hyunsuk.  
  
  
Hyunsuk then look at his watch, ano ba ‘yan panigurado traffic na naman ‘to.  
  
At hindi nga nagkakamali si Hyunsuk dahil isang oras na siyang nasa kahabaan ng edsa. Naiinip na siya ang gustong gusto na niyang businahan ang lahat dahil sa inip.  
  
Tinignan naman niya ulit ang relos niya upang makita ang oras.  
  
**7: 30 P.M** **  
****  
** Konting minuto pa ay umusad na ang kanina pa nakatengang mga sasakyan sa kahabaan ng edsa.  
  
Agad namang nagmadali pumarada si Hyunsuk at pumasok sa bahay nito.  
  
Kasi gusto na lang naman niyang umuwi and by umuwi he means Jihoon and his son Doyoung.  
  
At pagbukas na bukas pa nito ng pintuan ng bahay nila ay tumambad sakaniya ang isang Choi Jihoon na malaki ang ngiti sa labi at handa ng yumakapag sakaniya.  
  
Agad naman itong nilapitan ni Hyunsuk at hinigit sa yakap si Jihoon.  
  
_Isang mahigpit na yakap._  
  
_He then kissed Jihoon's forehead._ _  
__  
__He feels home in Jihoon’s arms._ _  
__  
__And this is all he wanted to see and have sa tuwing uuwi siya. Kahit pa anong pagod niya, si Jihoon at ang anak niya lang ang pahinga niya._ _  
__  
_ Jihoon smiled at him.   
  
Agad naman silang napatingin sa boses na narinig nila. “Daddy!” sigaw ni Doyoung sabay yumakap na sa ama nito.  
  
Hinalikan naman ni Hyunsuk ang bunbunan ng anak niya sabay binuhat ito.  
  
“How’s my boy? Hindi mo pa pinagod si papa? Good boy ka ba ha?” malambing na tanong nito sa anak.  
  
“Hindi po daddy and you know papa cooked your favorite ulam with the help of Aling Marie.” maliit at cute na boses na sagot ni Doyoung.  
  
Napangiti naman si Jihoon sa nakikita ng dalawang mata niya.  
  
He sure loves this father and son bond that Hyunsuk is having everytime na umuuwi ito galing trabaho kahit pa pagod na pagod na ito mula sa trabaho ay hindi pa rin nalilimutan ang obligasyon niya bilang ama.  
  
And as much as Jihoon wants to work hindi pa niya gusto dahil nagfocus siya into doing blogs about food and baking kung saan ikinekwento niya ang mga nangyayari sakaniya. Stories with his husband and son.  
  
At alam naman ni Jihoon na binabasa ito ni Hyunsuk.  
  
“Tara kain na tayo.” pag aya ni Jihoon.  
  
“Anak una ka na doon susunod si papa and daddy okay?” utos ni Hyunsuk sa anak.  
  
Taka naman si Jihoon. “Hyunsuk ano na naman ‘yon?”  
  
“‘Yong kiss ko wala?” sabay pout nito.  
  
“Ay ewan ko sa’yo tara na kain na tayo.” pag tatanggi ni Jihoon.  
  
“Mahal naman….” malambing na sabi nito sabay hinila si Jihoon at inilingkis ang mga kamay sa bewang nito.  
  
“Isa lang.” sabay bigay ni Hyunsuk ng isang nakakalokong ngiti.  
  
“Ay, ‘yang mga ngiti na ‘yan alam kong may binabalak ‘yan eh.” pagbibiro ni Jihoon.  
  
“Wala… promise isa lang.” ngiti pa ulit ni Hyunsuk.  
  
Jihoon then gave Hyunsuk a peck sa lips.  
  
“Oh tara na kain na.” sabi ni Jihoon sabay inalis ang pagkakalingkis ng kamay ni Hyunsuk sa bewang nito.  
  
“Mahal naman ang bilis. Isa pa.” sabay halik pa ni Hyunsuk.  
_  
__Halik pa ulit._ _  
__  
__Halik na naman._ _  
__  
_ But this time Hyunsuk deepend the kiss and Jihoon respond to it.  
  
Until it became aggressive kakagatin na sana ni Hyunsuk ang labi ni Jihoon to have entrance into his mouth ng biglang “Papa, daddy!” tawag ni Doyoung.  
  
Agad naman itinulak ni Jihoon si Hyunsuk at hinarap ang anak niya.  
  
“Baby, yes let’s go. Kakain na tayo.” sabay buhat kay Doyoung.  
  
Jihoon then look at Hyunsuk na ngayon nakasimangot at nguso na.  
  
“Ano? Tara.” habang may nakakapanglokong ngiti sa mga labi nito.

**Author's Note:**

> YIEEEE! umabot siya dito salamat sa pagbabasa <3 it means so much to me sana nagustuhan mo siya. :) kita ulit tayo sa susunod.


End file.
